Wisdom And The Sea
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: Follows after the "Heroes of Olympus" series. Everything is back to normal, but when Amphrite divorces Poseidon, a certain goddess comes to comfort him, and an everlasting love is forged between them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Everlasting Adventurer: Okay, you guys may be shocked by the title, but don't freak out. I know Poseidon and Athena have a rivalry, but the only time I read about them having sex is in Chapter 5 of the story Dreamers. I know that there hasn't been many (or any) PoseidonxAthena stories out there, so I wanted to make one possible. So... Here it is. Fair warning: There will be lemon in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

One night, deep under the sea in Atlantis, Poseidon and his wife, Amphrite were getting ready for bed. Their three children were out and about, but they were lonely. Amphrite wanted to have more kids, but Poseidon kept on ignoring her. Until finally, she couldn't stand it no more.

"I want a divorce." she said, setting the pillows down on the floor.

Poseidon stopped what he was doing and faced her.

"What? he asked, causing her to look at him.

"You heard me." she said, looking at her husband with her hands on her hips. "I want a divorce."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I have found a new love." Amphrite said, climbing into their bed while Poseidon stood on his side, confused.

"Who?" he asked, sitting on the bed and looking at her.

"Does it concern you?" Amphrite said, turning to face him.

"Uh, yeah." Poseidon said, rolling his eyes. "You're my wife."

"I will be your ex wife tomorrow morning, mark my words." Amphrite snorted, then turned away. "Good night."

Poseidon wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy, but when he heard her snoring, he decided to let it go... For now.

* * *

"Wait... What?" Zeus frowned at his brother and sister in law in front of him.

Both Amphrite and Poseidon were standing before him in the throne room. It was the next morning, and right away, as soon as she got up, Amphrite went straight to Olympus with her husband to tell her brother in law about the upcoming divorce. All the other gods and goddesses were out, but Athena and Hera stood on either side of Zeus.

Amphrite rolled her eyes and said, "I said that I want to get divorced from Poseidon."

"Why?" Zeus asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "You do something to her?"

Poseidon sighed and said "No. In fact, she claims she has found a new love, but she won't tell me who."

"Well, Amphrite." Zeus said, looking at his sister in law. "Who's your new love?"

"None of your business." Amphrite said, scowling.

"I'm afraid it is, dear sister in law." Zeus said, leaning back on his throne. "Either you tell me the name of your new love, or I won't grant the divorce you have asked of me."

Amphrite rolled her eyes, but stood up straight and said "My new love is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera all gasped, except Athena. She new her aunt was going to say that because she witnessed the break up of her daughter, Annabeth Chase, and Percy first hand. She wouldn't admit it, but she actually felt sorry for her uncle, even though they fought a lot.

"My son..." Poseidon's voice faded as he took the news to heart.

"Yes, dear husband." Amphrite said, looking at him. "Your son is now the love of my life."

"Well..." Zeus interrupted, "That's quite a shocker. And, Amphrite, because you told the name of your new love, we'll get on with the divorce."

"Please do." Amphrite said as her husband started shaking. "The sooner it's done, the sooner I can get to be with Percy."

Zeus nodded and said "By the powers invested in me, I, Zeus, king of the gods, say that you, Amphrite and you, Poseidon, are no longer married. You two are sucessfully divorced."

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, sealing the words.

Amphrite turned to Poseidon and said "Farewell, ex husband."

With those words, she vanished in a cloud of sea mist, leaving Poseidon alone in the throne room with his brother, niece, and sister/sister in law. After a moment of silence, Zeus spoke.

"Brother," he said, leaning forward. "I'm sorry.

Poseidon didn't respond. He was too busy trying not to cry. Also, he was thinking why his favorite son stole his wife from him. He _just_ didn't understand why Percy would do that to him.

"Brother?" Zeus said. "You with me?"

Poseidon looked at his brother, sister, then niece, who was staring at him with expressionless gray eyes.

"I'm fine, brother." he said. "Just fine. Bye."

"Poseidon-"

But the god of the sea was already gone.

 **The Everlasting Adventurer: Just like Chapter 1 from my story Am I Jacob From The Bible?, I wanted to make the divorce short and to the point. Is it good so far? Reviw or PM me if you want me to continue this story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Everlasting Adventurer: Here's** **another chapter, but it's shorter. Enjoy!**

Zeus and Hera were deep in conversation on the balcony looking at the clouds when Athena found them. It had been a couple of days since the divorce between Amphrite and Poseidon, but every night when the gods and goddesses gathered for dinner, Poseidon was not present. It worried Zeus and Hera, and, surprisingly, it worried Athena, even though she hated him.

"Father." Athena said as she approached her parents.

"Yes, dear?" Zeus asked as he and his wife turned to look at their daughter. "Anything?"

Athena shook her head, and Zeus groaned.

"He couldn't have gone far." Hera said, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "The world is big, so -"

"So what, Hera?" Zeus said, looking at his wife. "My brother is gone, and even I can't see him!"

"He's grieving, honey." Hera said soothingly. "He'll come back, but... I don't know when."

"I think he needs a new wife to keep him happy, Father." Athena said, then she wished she could sew her mouth shut. Her parents both looked at her.

"Are you volunteering, daughter?" Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Athena gasped. "Hell no!" she said in an act of defence. "I hate him so much! I would never marry him!"

"I think you should, Athena." Zeus said.

"Yeah." Hera piped up, smiling at her step daughter, who was trying to keep it cool. "It'll be a good way to settle your differences with him."

"No." Athena stated, backing up. "Absolutly not. I will not marry Poseidon."

Then she fled to her room while her parents looked after her with sad expressions. Athena tore into her room, slammed the door, and locked it. She then collasped on her bed, trying to think.

 _The nerv_ _e my parents have_ , she seethed. _Suggesting that I marry Poseidon. After all he's done to me... Fuck no!_

 _But you care for him._ another part of her brain said. _You love him._

 _No!_ the other part said. _Even if I did love him, he wouldn't love me back._

"Is that so? said a deep male voice from inside her room.

Athena sat up straight and looked where she heard the voice and gasped. It was...

"Poseidon!"

 **The Everlasting Adventurer:** **Cliff hanger alert! Sorry again for the short chapter. I will try to make future chapters longer. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! What do you guys think happens next? Review or PM me your predictions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Everlasting Adventurer:** **Okay, here's the third chapter. No lemon yet! I promise that there lemon is future chapters. I hope you enjoy this part of the story!**

A couple days after the divorce, Poseidon went out of sight. He went to live among the mortals in Athens, in a disguise so good even the gods and goddesses couldn't make him out. He set up shop near the coast where he was fixing fishing poles and whatnot, but he couldn't get the picture of Athena's beautiful face out of his mind since the day of the divorce. That's why he went to Athens. He wanted to remember Athena as he lived out of Olympus in exile and how he... Loved her?

 _No_ , Poseidon thought, shaking his head. _I don't love her_.

 _Yes, you do_. another part of his brain said. _Otherwise you wouldn't be in Athens if you didn't_.

Poseidon sighed as he worked a fishing line through a fishing pole. It hit him now. He _did_ love Athena. Very much. He just didn't see it yet. The moment he realized that, he suddenly heard her voice.

"No." her voice said. "Absolutly not. I will not marry Poseidon."

The she went silent. Poseidon's heart nearly broke when he heard the love of his life say that. But he managed to stay strong.

 _I'll confront her_ , he thought as he finished working on the fishing pole that was before him. _And I'll do it now._

The moment he said that, he gave the fishing pool back to the man, who was about to say thank you when suddenly Poseidon vanished in a cloud of sea mist and so did the shop, causing the man to drop the fishing pole and whisper, "Poseidon."

Poseidon, in mist form, raced up to the roof of Olympus to Athena's ceiling window... Which was open. YES! She was laying down on the bed with her arms over her eyes, so... Poseidon very quitely entered her room and took the form of a god near her door. He turned around and leaned on the door as he listened to Athena's mind.

 _The nerve my parents have_ , one part of her mind seethed. _Suggesting that I marry Poseidon. After all he's done to me... Fuck no!_

 _But you care for him_. another part of her brain said. _You love him_.

 _No!_ the other part said. _Even if I did love him, he wouldn't love me back._

"Is that so?" Poseidon said in his deep voice, causing Athena to sit up, look toward him, and gasp.

"Poseidon!" she said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

He managed to put on a weak smile. "Hello, Athena." he said.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Athena said, coming up to him and punching him in the chest. "We've been worried SICK about you! I've been -" she shut her mouth before she could say anything more, but Poseidon knew what his niece was going to say.

"You've been worried sick about me as well, haven't you, Athena?" Poseidon said softly.

"No -" Athena started to lie, but she bowed her head. "Yes." she said in a small voice. "I've been worried sick about you as well."

"Is it because you love me?" Poseidon asked, deciding to lay out that question.

Athena looked up at her uncle and saw how handsome he was. It hit her now. She _did_ love Poseidon.

"Yes." she whispered, looking down.

"Yes what, Athena?" Poseidon said, placing his hand under her chin and gently raising her head so he can look into her beautiful gray eyes. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, I do love you, Poseidon." she said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "D - do you love me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Poseidon asked, then leaned in and pressed his lips on hers in a very deep and romantic kiss. It took a couple of seconds before Athena responded and began kissing Poseidon back. He then pulled away, making her gasp for breath.

"How was that for an answer?" Poseidon said.

Athena smiled at him and said, "I _loved_ that answer."

"And now for the big question." Poseidon said, getting down on one knee, making Athena cover her mouth with her hands.

"No..." she whimpered, as her uncle reached behind him and pulled out a small ocean blue box.

"Yes." Poseidon said, holding out the box to his niece. "Athena, goddess of wisdom, will you marry me?"

He then opened the box, and when Athena saw what was inside, she was so happy she fainted.

* * *

Zeus and Hera were sitting on their thrones arguing.

"Zeus, be reasonable." Hera said. "I don't think our brother would've -"

"It's the only prediction I have, Hera." Zeus said, shaking his head. "Poseidon killed himself! Our brother is dead! Our brother is gone! Our brother -"

 _Boom!_

The throne room doors burst open, making Zeus and Hera looked toward it and they gasped. Poseidon was walking toward them with Athena's limp body in his arms.

"Is right there." Hera finished as Zeus stood up to greet their brother.

"Poseidon." Zeus said, then bellowed, "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"In Athens." Poseidon said calmly. "Fixing fishing poles and whatnot."

Zeus took a deep breath to continue screaming, but Hera spoke up.

"Wait!" she said, getting up and going to her two brothers. "What's wrong with Athena?"

"She fainted." Poseidon said as Zeus noticed her too.

"Why?" he said, looking at his brother. "You do something to her?"

"Yes." Poseidon said as Hera took Athena from him and gently laid her down on the floor.

"What. Did you do. To my daughter?" Zeus growled, clenching his fists.

"Um," Poseidon said, reaching behind his back. "I may have..."

"Speak up!" Zeus snarled while glaring at his brother. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Poseidon sighed, then brought out a small ocean blue box from behind his back and said "I proposed to her."

All of Zeus' anger was washed away when he heard that sentence. Even Hera looked up, he mouth open in shock.

"You did _what_?" Zeus asked in amazement.

Poseidon smiled and said, "I asked Athena to marry me."

"Poseidon..." Zeus said, unable to stop himself from smiling. "That's..."

"Do you approve?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh, hell yeah I do!" Zeus chuckled, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "You will be a perfect husband to my little Athena."

"Then we have lots to discuss." Poseidon said, then looked down at the box he was still holding. "But... She hasn't said yes yet."

"Oh she will, brother." Zeus promised. "Does she love you as much as you love her?"

"Yes." Poseidon said. "We even kissed to show our love for one another. _Then_ , I asked her to marry me."

"I'll go tell Aphrodite right away." Hera said, standing up.

"No." Poseidon and Zeus said at the same time, causing Hera to frown.

"Why?" she asked, looking at both her brothers.

"Hera," Zeus said, looking at his wife. "Poseidon and I will go tell Aphrodite to start planning for the wedding. Can you look over Athena while we're gone?"

"Sure." Hera said.

"Okay." Zeus said, then looked at his future son in law. "Come on, Poseidon. Let's go and tell Aphrodite about you and Athena's upcoming wedding."

Poseidon nodded, then both he and his future father in law walked out of the palace.

 **The Everlasting Adventurer:** **If you guys have any prediction on what will happen next, please tell me. I would like to know your predictions. Chapter 4 is coming out soon, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Everlasting Adventurer: Here's another chapter, but it's shorter. Enjoy!**

Athena's eyes shot open and she sat straight up so fast the ice pack on her head went flying across her room.

"Whoa, child!" a voice at her bedside said, and she felt hands grip her arms. "Easy!"

Athena looked to her right and saw that it was her step mother. She was smiling at her as she let go of her arms.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Poseidon." Athena croaked out, ignoring her question. "He's back."

Hera smiled. "I know, child." she said.

Athena frowned. "You do?" she asked.

"Yes, child." Hera said, then ran her hand through Athena's long blonde hair. "I know. Also, Poseidon told us you fainted because he asked you to marry him."

Athena blushed, making Hera smile.

"I fainted because of what I saw in the box, Hera." she said.

"Okay." Hera said, tilting her head to the left as she looked at her step daughter. "So... Is it a yes?"

"To what?" Athena asked.

Hera sighed. "To his proposal."

"Oh, hell yes it is yes." Athena said, smiling.

Hera smiled right back at her, then asked, "Do you want him to make love to you?"

Athena's face turned bright red at this, but she couldn't lie; she loved Poseidon too much.

"Yes." she whispered. "I want Poseidon to make love to me on our wedding night and not a minute sooner or later."

"Good answer." Hera said, "But, there's something you need to do, Athena, before you let him make love to you."

"What is that, Hera?" Athena asked.

Hera told Athena what she had to do.

 **(A/N: Can you guys guess what Hera told Athena?)**

* * *

"What?" Aphrodite exclaimed, looking up from her paper. "You asked Athena to _marry_ you?"

Poseidon and Zeus were in Aphrodite's summer house in Cyprus. She was sitting on her sofa in the living room while two of the Big Three were standing before her. Poseidon decided he would do all the talking, so when they entered her house, the god of the sea went straight up to her while Zeus hung back to watch.

"Yes, Aphrodite." Poseidon said, looking at the goddess of love straight in the eyes. "I asked Athena to marry me."

"And you came to me because you want me to plan the wedding, correct?" Aphrodite said, setting her paper down on the coffe table.

"Yes, that is correct." Poseidon said.

"Alright then." Aphrodite said, standing up and smiling at him. "You can count on me."

"Thank you, Aphrodite." Poseidon said, then much to he surprise, Aphrodite came over and hugged him.

"No problem, Poseidon." she said kissing him on the cheek, which caused Zeus, who was by the door, to speak.

"Whoa there, Aphrodite." he said, coming toward then, which caused Aphrodite to back up. "No touching my daughter's future husband."

Aphrodite sighed, then said, "Sure, Zeus."

An awkward silence settled between the three of them.

"Well then!" Poseidon said, clasping his hands together. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, we can." Zeus said. "Aphrodite?"

She nodded, and then the two gods left so that the goddess could plan the wedding.

 **The Everlasting Adventurer: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been busy with my school and all. But, as always, I hope you guys are loving this story! Review or PM me your predictions on what happens next.**


End file.
